While conventional lenticular display systems are capable of delivering a variety of optical effects, perception of the effects require that a viewer view the conventional lenticular display system from a predefined angle with respect to the length of the linear lenticules. For example, when a conventional lenticular display system is designed to provide a depth or 3D effect, a viewer is optimally oriented so that the lengths of the lenticules run generally vertically (up/down) within the viewer's field of view. A problem with the conventional lenticular display system described above is that the desired depth or 3D effects are generally unsuccessful when the lenticules are oriented with an angular offset of 90° from the optimal viewing orientation because the viewer's eyes are horizontally spaced. In fact, with some conventional lenticular display systems, only a slight angular offset from the optimal viewing orientation results in a significant degradation of the intended depth or 3D effect.